


Fletchings

by LewdLayton



Series: Lewd Limericks [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Limericks, M/M, Poetry, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdLayton/pseuds/LewdLayton
Summary: Part of a collection of single-verse lewd limericks I improvised to amuse my girlfriend whilst drifting off to sleep one night.





	Fletchings

> **I learned from a man, he taught me fletching**
> 
> **But now it's me, not a bow that he's stretching**


End file.
